


more than just a game

by BattallionStallion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, virtual game au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattallionStallion/pseuds/BattallionStallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suit up, strap in, attack on titan, the new virtual game simulator, immersive to the extreme, a thrilling action rpg with all the fun and none of reality.  but will it be too much for Jean to handle when the lives of his friends become endangered in the real world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than just a game

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so this is my take on the snk verse, bear with me as i have to unfold all the setting/terminology/au verse rules before i dive deeper into the plot and the (eventual) jeanmarco subplot and supporting cast development. thanks! (also its a painfully short chapter, but i just wanted something to get me started, more to come for sure)

Jean sighed as he tried to peer over the heads of the mob of religious zealots blocking the entrance to the gaming center. 

Each one sported a different sign depicting images and phrases condemning the center, its games, and its impact on the youth it was having. Typically the center was left alone, but with the Gaming centers newest and most immersive virtual simulator game, Attack on Titan, increasing in popularity amongst the kids in the area, especially those in the Trost District, the church saw it fit to condemn its violent impact on the youth.

He sighed again, trotting up to the wait post that had been recently assembled for clients to beep the center to get someone to retrieve them, into the gate, and away from the mob safely. 

He beeped the call button lazily, eyes darting and trying to avoid those of the fanatics around him. Thankfully the protestors weren’t allowed past the short walls leading up to the walkway of the center and around the gate he was waiting at, but that didn’t stop them from shouting and shaking their signs at him. He had been unnerved the first week they started up, but now it was just an annoyance. 

He felt a sharp tug on his collar as he leaned against the gate, and was greeted to a spittle filled roar from one of the zealots who crouched atop the wall by the entrance to get to him. 

“do you realize what this is doing to your sanctity young man?” the man nearly hissed at him, palms shaking where he held him by the collar “how you are maiming yourself and testing the gods?”

Jean stuttered to reply, eyes narrowing at the unwanted contact when suddenly he heard the chrome doors of the center clink open and Hanji, co-owner of the game center, strolled out and casually pricked the man grabbing at Jean with a gag shock pen through the gap in the gate, who traded Jeans neck for his own as he gasped at the shock and clawed at his throat, at the same time opening it and pulling Jean through and behind her. 

“Pastor Nick” she trilled, “reeking of alcohol already?”  
She ignored his outraged shrieks and the battery of seething comments from his followers as they closed in around the gate, which had slammed shut behind Hanji and Jean, who were already past the entrance doors of the center

As the chrome doors shut behind them, the shouts were cut off and Jean took a deep breath in the spaciousness of the lobby. 

“thanks for getting me in so soon” he said, venom dripping from his voice as he leaned against the front counter and tapped his fingers on the video surveillance display in front of Hanji’s seat, where she could have technically seen him coming in from the parking lot and authorized his gate entrance so he wouldn’t have had to wait around the mob

Hanji just clapped him on the back as he crossed his arms, making her way around the desk to her seat

“Sorry about that, you know how distracted I get with the little monsters” she replied, suddenly cooing at the ‘pets’ she kept on her desk.

Jean stared at the creatures in distaste. 

They were two genetically engineered creatures, made especially for Hanji with the increasing popularity of the Titan virtual game, and she absolutely adored them.

Though they looked and acted exactly like the Titans in the simulator game, they were miniatures, only standing at about 6 inches tall each. They clawed at Jeans hand as he rested it on the counter, stopping short as they were tethered with a chain—right along with the ballpoint pen tethered to the desk. He lifted his hand away, wary of them nipping at him even though they were restrained, as Hanji prodded at them and signed Jean into the system, tapping away at her keyboard with one hand and batting away their clawing hands with the other. 

 

“aren’t they cute, Sawney especially has gotten quite used to the desk”, she said absently, pointing at the miniature with lighter hair, laying prone on the pen chain and tearing at its collar. “Bean…not so much” she added, working her fingers out of the second miniatures grasp to hand Jean his Simulator access card. 

 

“You’ve named them” Jean said in disbelief, shaking his head at Hanjis offer of a receipt for his game play, if only to not have to snatch the pen under Sawney to sign for it. 

 

“Of course! They’re really fascinating you know – ah, but I can’t go on, your whole squad is waiting for you to join them, you know the drill, go through the left hallway and meet Mike to get in your gear and get started” 

 

Jean turned from her, grabbing his card, faintly hearing Hanji mimic the opening sequence of the game’s dramatic voice: “you are humanities last hope” as he walked towards the gaming stations

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'd love any feedback/anything youd like from the story, and i'll be updating regularly. next chapter, strap in


End file.
